The present invention relates generally to the field of video distribution interfaces, and more particularly to display interfaces to facilitate video program or channel selection.
As more video content is produced, finding something that you will like becomes a chore. Originally, printed program guides attempted to solve this problem by listing the content of various broadcast channels that will be shown in the near future. More recently, program guides have become interactive providing a graphical user interface (GUI) for browsing. Additionally, interactive program guides also included what content or programs are currently being broadcasted. However, in both printed and interactive guides a user must actively find content within the guide to know what is being offered.